1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector which firmly mates with a mating connector.
2. Related Art
An electrical connector ordinarily mates with a mating connector by a locking member. As disclosed in T.W. Pat. No. 93116768 entitled Improved Connector Preventing from Damaging Unlock Lever, a connector generally includes an insulator and cantilevered levers on both sides of the insulator. Lock grooves are defined in a front surface of the insulator. Lever grooves are defined between the insulator and the levers for lock strips being inserted thereto. Manipulation portions extend outward from the lever grooves. The lock strips are U-shaped, each forming a conic portion and an engaging portion. An upper shell and a lower shell respectively shield an upper portion and a lower portion of the insulator, guarding the manipulation portions from damage by force in vertical direction. In lock state, the conic portions and the engaging portions of the lock strips extend outward beyond the lock grooves and lock with a mating connector. In unlock state, the manipulation portions are forced inwardly, and thereafter push the lock strips in the lever grooves, driving the conic portions and the engaging portions of the lock strips to displace inwardly to disengage from the mating connector.
In prior art, however, the insulator is very complex in structure. Two sides of the insulator need to be shaped integrally, each side respectively forming a lever, a manipulation portion, a lock groove and a lever groove, which makes manufacture process complicated. Moreover, the levers need resilient force, so partially engage with the insulator only. This tends to crack the levers during manufacture and assembly. To prevent the levers from cracking or distorting, it is necessary that the upper shell and the lower shell cover the upper portion and the lower portion of the insulator, whereas this increases manufacture cost. In addition, to prevent the lock strips from taking off openings in the levers, the lock strips move by manipulation portions of the levers rather than by directly pressing. Thus larger force is required to push the lock strips, making operation inconvenient and unsatisfactory.